Bicycling has become a popular activity and enthusiasts engaging in the sport range from experts and professionals who make their livelihoods racing and riding bicycles, to children who simply enjoy the freedom bicycles provide. As would be expected, as the popularity of bicycling has increased, advancements in technology and equipment have followed, and consequently bicycles may have substantial values ranging into the thousands of dollars for professional racing type bicycles.
Unfortunately, as the value of such bicycles has increased, so has the likelihood of theft of such bicycles, which can lead to significant economic loss, insurance claims, damage to professional livelihoods, and even emotional trauma.
Vehicle mounted bicycle carrying racks are known, and are available, in a variety of configurations. Known bicycle carrying racks generally support bicycles in an upright position and engage with the bicycle wheels and/or frame in a variety of ways. Such racks may carry the front and/or rear wheel of the bicycle in a tray, and have an adjustable pivoting arm that also engages with the bicycle frame. Other known racks support the bicycle in an open-top “saddle” that releasably engages a portion of the bicycle frame so that the bicycle is suspended therefrom. Most bicycle carrying racks further have at least one, and preferably several straps that are used to positionally secure the bicycle to the rack.
The feature that it is lacking from known bicycle carrying racks is an integrated locking system that prevents bicycles carried on the rack from being stolen.
In the past, users have attempted to secure bicycles to known bicycle carrying racks using chains, cables or the like that are looped through the bicycle frame, and/or wheels, and around the carrying rack. Unfortunately, such locking cables, chains and the like are necessarily lightweight and must be flexible to be “threaded” through the various orifices and openings of the bicycle frame and wheels for securement. Correspondingly, because the cables and/or chains are lightweight and flexible, they are also typically relatively easy to cut or otherwise break by a thief who might have access to a bolt cutter, hacksaw, or the like. Known cables, chains and the like can be quickly and rapidly broken/cut by experienced thieves, and before a bicycle owner is aware, the expensive bicycle may be gone and forever lost. This is particularly problematic when a bicycle owner is traveling and needs to stop even briefly, such as to eat, during which time the vehicle carrying the bicycle may be left unattended and out of sight.
Prior efforts to develop locking mechanisms that secure bicycles to bicycle carriers have been made, but such locking mechanisms continue to have drawbacks such as, but not limited to, requiring modification of the bicycle, requiring specific placement of the bicycle on the rack, they are cumbersome, they are expensive, they are difficult to store, they are difficult to operate and they are expensive to manufacture.
What is needed is a locking assembly that is integrated into a bicycle carrying rack that is easy to operate, is difficult for unauthorized people to remove, is easily storable, is easily operable, does not require modification of the bicycle, does not require special attachments, and is suitable for use with nearly any size and configuration of bicycle that might be desired to be carried upon the bicycle rack.
My invention overcomes various of the aforementioned drawbacks and resolves various of the aforementioned needs by providing a vehicle receiver hitch supported lockable sporting equipment carrier having an integrated locking assembly for prevention of theft of bicycles carried on the rack. My invention is easy to operate, and does not require modification of the bicycle, or any attachments to a bicycle frame. My invention is easily storable within the bicycle rack, and cannot be easily or quickly cut or broken for unauthorized removal of bicycles carried on the rack.
My invention does not reside in any one of the identified features individually but rather in the synergistic combination of all of its structures, which give rise to the functions necessarily flowing therefrom as hereinafter specified and claimed.
Some or all of the drawbacks and problems explained above, and other drawbacks and problems, may be helped or solved by the invention shown and described herein. My invention may also be used to address other drawbacks and problems not set out herein or which become apparent at a later time. The future may also bring to light unknown benefits which may be in the future appreciated from the novel invention shown and described herein.